


So a rich cheerleader and a poor gang leader walk into a suit shop...

by Ravendale



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, THEMES: FRIENDSHIP & FORGIVENESS, aka what rd refuses to deliver, and jeronica is my brotp, because this fandom needs more platonic fics, even more minor bughead, idk it's kinda cute!, minor varchie - Freeform, nicknames!, platonic jeronica one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendale/pseuds/Ravendale
Summary: He needs a suit. He knows nothing about buying suits. Archie is busy, she isn't. But her dad almost got him killed. Is worth it?ORJughead and Veronica are trying to find a suit, and along the way they find more..





	So a rich cheerleader and a poor gang leader walk into a suit shop...

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Riverdale doesn't look like they're going to deliver my BROTP I'll do it myself. And that's exactly what this, a one-shot of them enjoying each other's company.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it (actually I desperately want you to like it because my last fic was a whole flop and because I don't want angry varchie shippers in my inbox thinking I've jumped ships lol)
> 
> But yeah, without further ado:

Archie is Jughead’s best friend, always will be. But right now, in this moment, Jughead wonders if he made a mistake letting Archie punch Reggie for making fun of him when they were six. 

 

That punch cemented their friendship. 

 

In this moment, he wants to pour cement on Archie. 

 

“Archie, you can't be serious,” 

 

“Relax Jug, she's not that bad. And at one point or another, the two of you were bound to spend time together.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts. Also you owe her an apology -” 

 

“For what?” 

 

“Blaming her for her everything Hiram did, among other things. Anyway, I gotta go, tell my girl I love her. Oh and tell her I want her to come over tonight,” Archie says. 

 

He’s on his way out, backpack slung over his right shoulder and car keys in hand. 

 

“I'm not your bootycall messenger,” Jughead hisses. 

 

Archie laughs over his shoulder, “Goodluck.”

 

Jughead can't believe it. Archie really expects him to go suit shopping with  _ Veronica _ . 

 

He can't wallow in his sorrows too long before Veronica is knocking on the Andrews’ door. 

 

“Wow, Torombolo, you can at least try to look like this isn't giving you diarrhea.”

 

Jughead glares in response and Veronica laughs. 

 

“Hey, I can go. It's not like I begged to accompany you, Archie told me you wanted to look good for Betty. That's why I said yes. For Betty. But, if you don't want my help…”

 

It stays quiet and Veronica moves to leave when Jughead pipes up, “No, I'm sorry. I need your help.”

 

He's not sorry. But he does need her help so he pastes a smile on his face. 

 

“Let's get going then.”

 

When they arrive at the suit shop, which took a three hour drive to get to, someone comes hurtling towards them. 

 

“Vee!” 

 

“James, you don't know how much I've missed you,” Veronica tells him, both of them giving each other air kisses. 

 

“And who is this? Riverdale sure makes them pasty.”

 

“James, play nice, this is Forsythe Pen-” 

 

“Jughead, my name is Jughead,” he cuts in, giving her a look. 

 

She tries to tell him that James would find Forsythe more acceptable than Jughead but she's cut off by James laughing. 

 

“Why-” 

 

Snicker-

 

“Would your” 

 

Snicker-

 

“Parents” 

 

Almost choking on laughter-

 

“Do that” 

 

Snicker-

 

“To you?” 

 

Veronica cringes as Jughead grits his teeth.

 

“I think it's nice, you know, original and all that,” she lies. “Anyway, can we get to the suits.”

 

“Yes, yes, so what is the occasion?” 

 

“A date?”

 

“You came here, to buy a suit, for a date?” 

 

“Yes,” Jughead says, a bit unsure of himself. 

 

“Is there a problem?” 

 

“No,” Veronica cuts in, “It's just that these suits are very expensive, people usually come here for galas and the like. Rich kids would come for prom sometimes.”

 

“Then what are we doing here?” Jughead seethes. 

 

“You know, you display a lot of animal-like qualities, you should get that checked out.”

 

He flips her the bird. 

 

“Anyway, everyone needs a good reliable suit. These are expensive but it's because they're of good quality. Plus why am I owning a speakeasy if I'm not allowed to spend the profit from it.”

 

Her sincerity catches Jughead off guard, a thought creeps into his mind.  _ Maybe she's not like her parents.  _

 

But he shrugs it off telling her he'll pay her back. 

 

“Don't be silly! It's a gift, your and Betty’s anniversary present.”

 

“I didn't know other people give gifts for an anniversary.”

 

“They don't. Veronica Lodge does. Also, don't worry about getting Archiekins and I anything.”

 

“If you wanted to write us something though…”

 

Jughead’s ears go red as he remembers the part in his book about Veronica and Archie jumping each other's bones all over town. 

 

“Uh I'll see.”

 

“Great, now,” Veronica starts clapping her hands, “Time to try on a suit.”

 

She let's him pick out ten, and then follows suit. There's 16 black suits, 2 navy blue ones, 1 maroon one and a pastel blue one. 

 

“Really Jughead, ten black suits?” 

 

“Yes, Veronica. Is there a problem?” 

 

She lifts her hands up in mock surrender, “I was just making an observation. Talk about staying committed to your aesthetic.”

 

“I don't have an aesthetic. I'm poor.”

 

Veronica thinks she's done something wrong until he cracks a small smile. 

 

“Tough crowd,” he mumbles. 

 

“Don't just stand there and mutter to yourself, the suits aren't going to try on themselves.”

 

“And Jughead-” He turns to face her, “No beanie.”

 

Jughead opens his mouth to argue but she already grabbed it and is currently spinning it on her index finger. 

 

The first suit is a classic black suit. It's Jughead’s favourite since it doesn't require much besides the jacket, pants and a shirt. 

 

“Forsythe, you need to come out of the changing room,” Veronica shouts after five minutes of him not making an appearance. 

 

“I don't think all of this is necessary, I like this one,” Jughead tells her. 

 

And he does. And he also wants this to end. Immediately. 

 

When he sees Veronica, he sees her dad. And he remembers every blow the ghoulies delivered the night he almost died. 

 

Veronica notices his stern expression, but brushes it off. She doesn't expect her and Jughead to be best friends when this is over, but she wants something. Anything. 

 

It's tough spending time with your boyfriend and best friend when their mutual best friend clearly has something against you. 

 

“Excuse me, you're trying on all of them Jones.”

 

“What's with all the different names, settle on one,” he comments, going back to the changing room. 

 

“I'm trying them out, figuring out which one roles off the tongue nicely.”

 

The second suit is another black one, this one covered in embroidery. It reminds him of a tablecloth, but it fits nicely. He still prefers the first one. 

 

When he walks out to show the suit, he finds Veronica drinking champagne. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“If I need to spend an entire day with you, I need some form of relief,” she snarks. 

 

Jughead rolls his eyes but takes the glass she gives him, it doesn't burn his throat like he expects. He concludes that champagne is not like the stuff he's dad drinks. Or drank. 

 

“How's my dad doing?” He asks, pretending to busy himself with his tie. 

 

“I'm not a fan of the patterns on this one and at the speakeasy you mean? He's doing great, keeps most of the young kids in order and the only one that doesn't drink on the job.”

 

He's dad's second shot at sobriety after he was released from jail seems to be going better than the first try. He works more shifts at the speakeasy, he's there most of the time - if he's not busy at the bar, he was setting up the stage or cleaning. And whenever he's not busy with that, he's talking to Fred (his unofficial sponsor) or listening to Jughead talk about his novel. The last one has been scarce but his dad tells him it's because he's trying to catch enough shifts to get them an apartment. 

 

“Thanks for giving him the job.”

 

“He's a good bartender.”

 

There's a moment of understanding between them, a moment when Jughead sees Veronica means more than that. 

 

“So, suit number three,” she commands. 

 

The third one has a pants similar to the previous suit, fitted and plain black. This jacket however, has suede details on the collar and cuffs of the jacket. It doesn't come with a tie either. 

 

“I like this one Jug!” Veronica comments. 

 

They share a look of discomfort and she vows to never call him Jug again, it sounds too weird. 

 

“Where's the tie?” 

 

“It didn't come with one.”

 

“Hmm, James! We need ties!” she calls out. 

 

Not even five minutes later, James is carrying roughly a dozen display cases with ties. 

 

“Do ties really need to be displayed that fancily?” 

 

The look James shoots him makes Veronica laugh. 

 

They decide to divide and conquer, she takes six boxes and so does he. 

 

A lot of the ties are simple, basic patterns like horizontal lines and black & white plaid printed on them. 

 

He finds one deep purple one, “Veronica,” he holds the tie up, “for your aesthetic.”

 

She rolls her eyes but smiles, “Suit-esque accessories? A colour does not an aesthetic make.”

 

She sighs, before adding, “Maybe businesswoman Veronica will add some suits to her collection?” 

 

She looks a bit forlorn at that, almost longingly staring at the tie. 

 

“Veronica?” 

 

“Sorry, I zoned out there. Sometimes I have these moments when I think the speakeasy is just going to go out of business, especially since the owner is seventeen.”

 

He doesn't reply and goes to change into suit number four, this time trying on one of the navy blue suits she's picked out. 

 

“So, if you're so dedicated to your look, what happened to the pearls?” He asks from the changing room. 

 

“I don't know. It started feeling more like a leash than a gift,” she reasons, sipping on her rose. 

 

“I don't think this is a good colour, ” he says, not wanting to delve into it. But he gets it, he gets what it's like to have a dad who isn't really a dad. 

 

She agrees, it makes him look even pastier than usual. 

 

“Next!” 

 

“Are you really going to make me try on all of them?” 

 

She raises an eyebrow, giving him a  _ what do you think _ look. 

 

So he trods back to the changing room. 

 

Suit number five is another black one, this one is all black. Black suit jacket, black pants, black shirt and a black tie. 

 

“Finally, one to match your soul,” she jokes. 

 

“I don't think Betty would like this one much.”

 

“I don't know, she likes you in the leather jacket doesn't she? And that one's black.”

 

“I guess.”

 

The thought of he's leather jacket reminds her of the serpents, of what her dad to him. They haven't ever acknowledged it. 

 

He's already changed into the next one when she says his name. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Anything in particular or just generally being a person who doesn't respect the works of Quentin Tarantino?” 

 

“I'm being serious Jughead. This is me apologizing to you about what my dad did, or instructed the ghoulies to do.”

 

“It's not your fau-” 

 

“Don't. Just don't. I know you blame me Jughead. I know you blame me for all the chaos my dad has reeked in Riverdale. Which I don't think is all that fair. But I am sorry. You almost died at the whims of my father, I'm sorry.”

 

“Well you're not wrong. I do see your dad when I see you. But I know you had nothing to do with that - me almost dying I mean. You wouldn't do that to Archie or Betty.”

 

“Or you. We may be at odds but you do have my loyalty.”

 

Jughead wants to reply but James interrupts them to check on how they're finding the suits. 

“I don't know James, I don't think we've found the right one,” Veronica muses. 

 

“That means go try on suit number seven, Juggie.” She pushes him in the direction of the changing room. 

 

“How does Betty call you that, it sounds so weird!” 

 

“It only sounds weird because you said it,” Jughead says, pulling up the navy blue pants. 

This suit is better than the first navy one he tried on, it's darker and it compliments the white shirt and pocket square nicely. 

 

“Well I prefer this to the first navy one, but I have to say, navy isn't your colour.”

 

“Can we eat, I've been walking up and down this room for the past thirty minutes and I'm tired.”

 

“There's a Cafe down the street, change and we can go - I'll tell James we're going out.”

 

Veronica leaves to wherever the door at the back of the room lead to and Jughead, in all his lazy glory, decides to change there. 

 

He's reaching for his shirt when he hears Veronica curse. 

 

Her eyes are staring, unabashedly, at where his tattoo used to be. It's not pretty. 

 

He can almost hear her say I'm sorry again so he asks if they can leave before she gets the chance to. 

 

The cafe smells like coffee and cake. It pulls the corners of Jugheads lips up into a smile. 

 

“So what would you like?”

 

“Do they sell burgers?” 

 

“No, no burgers today. Try something new.”

 

“Why fix what isn't broken?” 

 

“Why live mediocrely? You know what I'll choose for you.”

 

“Nothing like sushi or caviar,” he interjects.

 

“Does this look like a place that sells sushi or caviar? How about a steak ciabatta and chips, this place makes it just a little bit fancier than burgers, but not too fancy and it will fill you up.”

 

“Sure.”

 

While Veronica gets the table Jughead excuses himself to the bathroom. When he returns she informs him that she's placed their orders. 

 

“What'd you get to drink?” 

 

“Lemon and citrus flavored water for me, a Vanilla milkshake for you.”

 

“What nothing fancier here?”

 

“Classics are classics.”

 

When their food comes they thank the waiter and dig in. A silence falls over them, one that feels natural. They aren't small talk people. 

 

Veronica is only halfway done when Jughead finishes off his steak ciabatta. She offers him the rest of her pasta and he takes it happily. 

 

“Where does the food go Forsythe?” She asks incredibly, she's never seen him do any form of exercise in her life. 

 

“I run, occasionally. Also, have you settled on Forsythe? I don't see what's wrong with Jughead.”

 

“Everyone calls you Jughead. If I wanted to be like everyone I wouldn't call Betty ‘B’ or Archie ‘Archiekins’.”

 

“Yeah, by the way,  _ Archiekins _ is cringy.”

 

“I think it's endearing. Also you're one to speak, what sort of nickname is  _ Betts _ ?”

 

“Touche Veronica Touche.”

 

“So Forsythe how will you refer to me? V and Ronnie is taken.”

 

“I can just say Veronica.”

 

“You're so boring. Has anyone ever told you that?” 

 

“You and Reggie.”

 

“And with the mention of Hades himself I think we should get back to the suit shopping.”

Veronica takes some churros to go and then they return to the store. 

 

“What number are we even on?” 

 

“Eight,” Veronica tells him, pouring another glass of champagne. 

 

“You want one?”

 

“Yes,” he says, feeling himself relax. He notices his shoulders slacken and his teeth unclench. He realizes that for the first time in a long time, he isn't in Riverdale, he doesn't have any villains to worry about, no gang members he needs to lead. 

 

He can just be Jughead. Looking for a suit that Betty will like for their anniversary surprise date. He can just be a 17 year old kid, and drink champagne and try on suits and here his friend critique his pale skin. 

 

His friend who holds no grudges against his behavior of the past months against her. A friend who went out of her way to help him. A friend who, despite her father, is trying her best. 

 

That last one, the last one strikes a chord. 

 

He drowns the champagne and goes to try on suit number eight.

 

This suit is also one of the black options, but this one has a plum and black jacket. With majority of the jacket, besides the cuffs and collar, a deep plum colour and the black tie has a single plum line going down diagonally. 

 

“Well the plum suits you better than navy,” Veronica comments. 

 

Jughead agrees, but he isn't feeling this one so he changes. 

 

He starts to loosen up, beginning to model the suit instead of just walking to display it. He blames the champagne. 

 

Veronica gets into it, shorting assortments of, “Work it girl!” and “Iconic”. 

 

When they're on the 18th suit Jughead falls down on the couch next to her. Strutting his stuff was more of a workout than expected. 

 

“You know Vero, today hasn't been as bad as I expected.”

 

“Vero?” 

 

“You wanted a nickname and like you said V and Ronnie are taken, plus Vero is more interesting.”

 

“You're not even pronouncing it like the beginnings of my name,” she counters. 

 

“It wouldn't work if I did, saying it ‘Veh-Ro’ sounds better.”

 

“Whatever you say Forsythe.”

 

They're talking about the English reading assignment when she checks the time. 

 

“It's getting late, and we have a three hour drive ahead of us, I suggest you try on the last two.”

 

The second last one is a pastel blue tux. Everything is blue besides his shirt and shoes. 

 

“It's not something I'd pick out for myself but it doesn't look half-bad.”

 

“Hmmm, next one,” she replies. 

 

Jughead leaves to try on the last suit. 

 

This one is another all black suit, however it fits much better than the first one. The suit itself is very simple, everything is the same shade of black with no patterns on them. 

 

“I think this looks good. Very classic, very dark and broody. It's perfect for you.”

 

“Yeah, I like this one too.”

 

“And it matches your hair!” 

 

A thought strikes him then, “Veronica where's my beanie?” 

 

“It was right th- Oh no.”

 

“What do you mean ‘oh no’? Veronica where is it, don't tell me you lost it. I swear-” 

 

“You're too easy,” she laughs, taking the beanie out of her handbag and handing it to him. 

 

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

 

Veronica is outside waiting for their car while Jughead waits for James to package the suit. 

 

“Home?” The driver asks. 

 

“Home,” Jughead says, climbing into the car. 

 

“So, spending a whole day with me isn't that bad right,” she teases, bumping shoulders. 

 

“Vero, I'm sorry.”

 

“How much alcohol did you drink? Are you buzzed?”

 

“Veronica.” 

 

He says her name with such conviction she knows he's being serious. She tries to not worry, but the only time she's heard the same tone from him was when he was making digs at her and her family. 

 

“I'm sorry. You are not your parents. I, of all people, should've been able to see that. I'm not inclined to make apologies so sorry if this isn't a fancy soliloquy, but I do mean it.”

 

“Well you're right about one thing,” she begins. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You're not inclined to make apologies.”

 

He ignores the quip and asks if they're good. 

 

“I mean, we're not on Betty and Archie levels of friendship, but I think we're good.”

 

“You mean the cardigan kids?” 

 

At this she snickers. 

 

-

 

When they arrive at Archie’s he’s already on the porch waiting for them. 

 

“You're both still alive,” he let's out an exaggerated sigh. 

 

“I've missed you,” Archie says, wrapping his arms around Veronica. 

 

Veronica pulls him into a kiss, “I've missed you too Archiekins.”

 

“Well, this is my cue,” Jughead says, walking to his motorbike. 

 

“Goodnight Archie, Vero,” he greets. 

 

“Vero?” Archie greets. 

 

“It's our thing, can we go inside, it's getting a little chilly?” 

 

“You and Jughead have a thing?” 

 

“It's what happens when you spend a day with a person,” she tells him. 

 

She fishes in her purse for her phone to show Archie pictures of the suit when she sees the box. 

 

“What's that?” 

 

Opening the box she sees the familiar deep purple tie. 

 

“A tie?” 

 

“I guess Jughead’s way of showing he's sorry.”

 

“But why a tie?” 

 

There's a note.  _ A successful woman needs a good tie.  _

 

And she understands. 

 

“I was worrying about the speakeasy, I guess this is Jughead’s way of showing support.”

 

“Well, it's progress,” he says. 

 

Progress. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts? Did you like it? Think it was cute? I WANT TO KNOW ALLL YOUR THOUGHTS SO : COMMENT
> 
> Kudos are ALWAYS appreciated <3
> 
> Till the next fic,   
> Salut.


End file.
